Betrayal
by Catriana Fontaine
Summary: InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku betray Kagome by telling her she is a weakling and gets in there way and they replaced her with Kikyo. They try to kill her since she refuses to go back to her time. What will happen if Sesshomaru finds her all by her self?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer

I do not own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does.

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice.

" I hate him why did InuYasha betray me again why did Sango and Miroku agree with him?" Kagome would say as she ran.

"The only one who I can trust is Shippo at least he didn't betray me they can go ahead and keep Kikyo she is nothing more than a clay pot that InuYasha runs to. They all betrayed me they were supposed to be my best friends." Kagome would say as she continued to run with herself wounded along with Shippo in her arms wounded.

**Flash Back **

_Kagome had just came back through the well with her big yellow back pack full of supplies. She would head to Kade's village and to the hut as she enter the hut she saw Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha sitting inside. _

_" Hello Kagome." InuYasha would greet._

_"hey InuYasha." Kagome would say as she looked around the hut._

_"what you doing back so early?"_

_"remember InuYasha I said i was only going to be away for week."_

_"you cold have taken longer."_

_"no we need to complete the sacred Jewel and kill Naraku"_

_"I thought you were going to tell her to stay home"Kikyo would say._

_"whats going on" Kagome would respond looking at her friends._

_InuYasha would then look at Kagome " Kikyo is joining the group and you are going back to your time."_

_"the fuck I am I broke the jewel it's my responsibility to get the shards and put it back together." Kagome would respond. _

_"that's the problem your too weak you get in our way." Sango would say._

_"you are agreeing Sango we are sisters."_

_"we were sisters you're not my sister anymore." Sango would say. Kagome would look at her tears running down her face. _

_"Go home Kagome ." Miroku would say. "We don't want you here."_

_Kagome at this point is now crying shocked at what she was hearing from her supposed to be best friends. _

_"stop saying this mean stuff to my mommy you are making her cry." Shippo would yell at them as they turn to him. InuYasha would pick him up by his tail and throw him at the wall of the hut . Kagome would run to Shippo picking him up and cuddled him as he had a gash on his head._

_"You stupid half breed." Kagome would yell at InuYasha. "he is just a child."_

_InuYasha then would grip Kagome and digs his claws into her skin around her neck and wrist . "go home or we will kill you." he said growling. _

_"Fuck off I'm not going home." Kagome would say. InuYasha would let go and draw out his sword. Kikyo would strung an arrow. Kagome instincts would kick in she drops her bag and takes off running getting hit with the arrow that Kikyo shot Kagome would ignore the pain as she ran as she was still holding Shippo._

_**End of flash back**_

She would continue to run as she had run all night and morning as it was noon. Kagome's pace would slow as she her body was now in pain and she was bleeding badly as the arrow still stuck out her right shoulder. she would come to a compete stop collapsing not knowing that she was deep into Sesshomaru's land.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own InuYasha

Sesshomaru the lord of the west is patrolling his lands when he catches the smell of human blood but not just human blood but the blood of the miko who traveled with his half-brother. He follows the sent to a clearing to find Kagome unconscious holding a kit close to her chest as he sees the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. He would walk over to her and picks her up curious of why she was not with his brother and that group she travels with. He decides to take her back to his castle so he makes his cloud appear below his feet taking to the sky. He reaches his castle in minutes landing in the gardens as the servants along with Rin come out greeting him they stop as they see a girl and a kit in his arms as he walks past them into the castle and to his room laying Kagome down. He would call for the servants as they rush to his room as he orders for one to get a clean kimono and the other to get the healer they do as told. A few minutes later the healer knocks on the door and comes in and asks what it is that he needs as Sesshomaru would point to Kagome and Shippo.

"Tend to their wounds and let me know when the girl and the kit awakes." Sesshomaru would say and then walks out the room. The healer with the help of Sesshomaru's personal maid removes Kagome's cloths and they work on cleaning Kagome and Shippo up. After they finished cleaning them up they would wrap both Kagome and Shippo's wounds up as the healer would return to her duties and the maid would turn to hers but checks in on the two. Three hours go by and both Shippo and Kagome wake up. Shippo would sit up first then Kagome looking around the room wondering where they were.

"where are we mama?" Shippo would ask.

"I don't know honey." Kagome would reply.

" Finally your awake Miko." Sesshomaru would say as he walked into his room as he looked at her and would look at him as Shippo would hide behind her scared.

"So tell me miko why were you by yourself where is my half-brother?"

"I don't know where InuYasha is." Kagome would reply "I don't even care." She would add. Sesshomaru would look at her as he can see hatred in her eyes as she said InuYasha's name.

"What did my brother do to have you hate him so?"

"He betrayed me they all did I barely escaped with my life."

"hm. You and your Kit are welcomed to stay while you heal."

"thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru would then head back to his study wondering to him self why he just offered her to stay with him.


End file.
